


Destiny Sucks (revised)

by Dazeventura6



Series: AUs [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Vampire!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Spencer is an age old vampire who does not believe he will ever find his soulmate. What happens when a case brings him into the path of a man who is perfect for him in every way except for the fact that he is human.....and married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostInTheBAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/gifts).



> This is a reworking of my earlier fic. I changed a few details and extended the story. Hopefully, this ties up all loose ends.
> 
> For GhostInTheBAU. Happy Birthday and I hope this is exactly what you wanted.

        The club was noisy and crowded and feeling of it was particularly harsh on his enhanced senses. Spencer knew he shouldn’t have delayed feeding for so long but he had been so busy with the case there had been no time to find a willing victim. He had been a vampire for more than a century now and was usually better at keeping the hunger at bay so he didn’t take too much from his victims and left them with merely the vague memory of sex with a handsome stranger and an impressive hickey.

        Tonight he was hungry and it seemed to be throwing his senses into overdrive, the noise and lights of the club nearly unbearable, making him desperate to find a suitably drunk human to satisfy his hunger. He had been having issues with his senses ever since they landed in Seattle, but he had been able to ignore it for the most part. However it seemed to be much worse tonight, which was why he had snuck away from the rest of his team to come to this club even though they were still in the middle of a case.

Spencer rubbed at the soulmate mark on his wrist that he kept covered with a bracelet. It had always puzzled him – fitting since it was a question mark. In their world, everybody bore a mark on their wrist denoting the day their soulmate died but Spencer’s was different. When he was a young human it had resulted in taunts and ridicule and he still had no idea why his mark was different from anyone else’s.

If his soulmate was already dead he would simply have a zero on his wrist but no…his had to be something that nobody understood. He always kept it covered since he didn’t want to deal with the inevitable questions when people saw it and this way they just assumed that his soulmate was dead and he didn’t want to be reminded of it.

Shaking his head to clear it, Spencer scanned the crowd and spotted a tall dark haired man sitting at the bar staring into his drink. The man was dressed in a suit and looked really out of place. Wondering vaguely what a man like that was doing in the club Spencer continued scanning the crowd looking for a suitable target.

Spotting an attractive brunette dressed in a short sparkly blue dress leaning drunkenly against the wall and looking miserable, he stalked towards her. One look in his eyes and she was more than willing to follow him to the alley behind the club. Soon they were kissing and groping each other passionately. He slid his fangs into her skin at the same time as he felt her crest the wave of her orgasm, causing her to shudder with pleasure and come again. When he had drunk as much as he dared to take from her, he licked the wounds closed and drew away from her. After charming her to forget his face, he put her in a cab and sent her home.

 Still feeling rather unsatisfied, he decided to go back into the club and maybe try to find someone else to drink from. As he scanned the room again he found his gaze being drawn to the dark haired man repeatedly. The man was attractive but he couldn’t understand what was pulling him towards the man. As he stared, the man looked up and met his eyes and Spencer felt a frisson of energy pass through him. Unable to help himself, he walked towards the human. Usually, he was the one who was charming his victims but he hadn’t felt this helplessly drawn to anyone, since his sire had charmed and turned him more than a century ago.

        When he reached the dark haired man, he took the seat next to him, still unable to break his gaze away from the man. He vaguely recalled his sire telling him something about soulmates, but he had mostly ignored that as he had figured he lost his chance when he became a vampire. How he wished he had paid attention, then maybe he could figure out how to get out of this. He didn’t need the added complication of a human soulmate, and judging from the ring on the man’s finger, a married human soulmate. Sighing internally and deciding that he needed to call his sire as soon as possible, Spencer smiled at the man.

“Spencer,” he said extending his hand to the man to shake.

“Aaron.” The man said in a deep rumbling voice that sent shivers down Spencer’s spine as they shook hands.

“You don’t look like the type to come to a place like this.” Spencer faltered

“I’m not. Not usually. Some co-workers dragged me along tonight.” Aaron said gesturing towards a couple on the dance floor.

“Oh? And where’s your….” Spencer trailed off pointing to the wedding ring on Aaron’s finger in an effort to distract himself from his ever growing need to kiss the man.

“My wife is out of town visiting family. So my friends dragged me out tonight to keep me from ‘moping’ they say.” Aaron stated smiling wryly. Aaron had been struck by the beauty of this young man in front of him from the moment he had set eyes on him and he was wondering why he was so drawn to this stranger with the changeable hazel eyes.

        Neither man noticed that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands and that Spencer was idly tracing patterns on Aaron’s hand with his thumb till Aaron gave a slight shiver and looked down. He immediately tried to free his hand but found it captured in Spencer’s deceptively strong grip. Spencer looked up at Aaron.

“Come with me Aaron, please?” he said softly and stood up, drawing the other man along with him. He started to lead him towards the alley where he had taken the woman but somehow found that distasteful, so he found an empty store room and drew the other man in with him. As soon as the door was locked he pushed the bigger man into the door and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. After a moment of shock, Aaron found himself responding with a fervour he hadn’t felt, ever. Kissing this stranger shouldn’t feel so right, so much like coming home. The passion and excitement he felt for the other man was staggering to Aaron and he found himself hard and leaking precum after just a few kisses.

        Spencer swiftly knelt and undid his belt and trousers, nimble fingers moving to pull them down along with his boxers. The vampire moved closer, burying his face in the other man’s crotch, taking a deep breath to help him memorise the scent of his mate where it was most potent making Aaron groan. Spencer pressed kisses up his inner thighs, moving alternately from one to the other. Aaron threw his head back and thumped it on the door moaning loudly, amazed at how close he was to orgasm with just a few touches and kisses. Spencer couldn’t help himself as he licked and licked and nipped lightly along the femoral artery. He could feel the rapid pace of Aaron’s pulse on his tongue and longed to sink his teeth in and taste his mate’s blood.

 Suddenly Aaron felt a sharp pain in his thigh followed by the most amazing feeling of bliss that pushed him over the edge and made him come without Spencer even touching his cock. Spencer drank his fill and sealed the wounds. When he pulled back, running his fingers through his hair to find it covered in Aaron’s seed, he was surprised as he had been too lost in the pleasure of his mate’s taste. Chuckling softly, he looked up at Aaron as he licked his fingers clean. Aaron groaned and felt his cock twitch with interest even though he had just had the most intense orgasm ever.

        Aaron drew him up for a kiss, chasing his own taste in Spencer’s mouth.

“God, you are incredible” Aaron breathed against Spencer’s lips, pressing small kisses against his lips, cheeks, jaw, and eyes.

“I don’t understand this….any of it but I can’t let you go. Come home with me.” He said surprising even himself.

Spencer cupped Aaron’s cheek and looked at his mate with a tinge of sadness. He would soon have to tell the other man the truth about himself and shatter his safe world. He decided to take one perfect night and face the difficult conversation in the morning. They deserved that much, he rationalized.

“Maybe it would be better if you came to my hotel.” He said nodding as Aaron swiftly dressed and straightened his clothes. Aaron didn’t understand the pang in his heart at the thought that this beautiful man wasn’t a local and might be leaving soon. They were strangers for god’s sake...none of this made sense. And yet he found he could not willingly leave the man. Even the thought of Haley could not make him leave, in fact, although he felt sorry for the pain he was going to cause her, he found himself trying to work out ways of telling her he wanted a divorce. This thought jarred him out of his post orgasmic stupor enough for him to look at Spencer in wonder.

“Who are you and what have you done to me?” he faltered. Spencer stepped close and silenced him with a gentle kiss.

“There will be time for questions tomorrow, Love. For now, come with me?” He queried taking Aaron’s face in his hands and looking in his eyes. At Aaron’s nod he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his lips. They left the club and walked to Spencer’s hotel. As soon as they were inside the room and the door closed, Aaron found himself being very thoroughly kissed and gently maneuvered towards the bed in the center of the room.

        Spencer swiftly divested himself of his shirt and cardigan and gently pushed Aaron down onto the bed, following him down. Aaron ran his hands down Spencer’s sides, marvelling at the smooth, slightly cold feel of the other man’s skin. Spencer shivered in arousal and started unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt pausing to kiss and nip at every patch of skin revealed. When he was half way down, he pushed his shirt aside and moved to lick his nipples, causing Aaron to gasp and arch into his mouth as he sank his fingers into the other man’s curly caramel locks and held his head in place. One long fingered hand moved to tease and pinch one nipple even as he nipped lightly before moving to suck the other nipple into his mouth.

Aaron had never been so aroused in his life as he felt Spencer unbutton the rest of his buttons and pull his shirt off. Spencer continued to tease the other man’s nipples, occasionally biting deep and taking little sips of his blood as he teased the tender skin near his hips before unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. He kissed his way down to Aaron’s boxers as he drew the other man’s trousers down. When he reached Aaron’s boxers, he teased with his lips using his teeth to tug at it causing the other man to writhe impatiently. Aaron moved to try to push his boxers down only to find his hands trapped firmly at his sides in Spencer’s strong grip.

        He groaned in frustration and begged brokenly. “Please…Spencer...please.”

Smirking slightly at the sight of his mate so undone by his touch, Spencer mouthed at his clothed cock, licking it and blowing on it to make the material wet. Aaron arched his back unable to help himself. Taking pity on him, Spencer let his hands go and pulled his boxers off as one long fingered hand moving to grip Aaron’s cock and tease the slit making Aaron moan and writhe on the bed. Quickly shucking his own pants and boxers, Spencer moved forward to kneel on the bed between Aaron’s legs, stroking himself lazily with one hand and enjoying the way his mate’s gaze roved his body appreciatively before zeroing in on his cock.

        Aaron stroked his hands up Spencer’s arms to his shoulders drawing him down into a kiss that was all tongues and teeth, sucking in a breath as his tongue got cut on Spencer’s teeth. Spencer moaned at the taste of Aaron in his mouth and sucked the tongue into his mouth…licking it and sealing the cut even as he savored the taste of his mate’s blood. Continuing to kiss Spencer, a little more carefully, he moved his hands to the other man’s hips, drawing him down until they were pressed against each other from chest to groin. Both moaned at the first brush of their cocks against each other.

        Aaron moved his hands between their bodies to grip both cocks in his hands and started jerking them off together causing Spencer to arch and moan.

“Lube……we need…” Spencer gasped motioning to the bedside table.

“Yes… Spencer…need you in me,” Aaron moaned even as Spencer fumbled in the nightstand and found the lube, which he threw down on the bed before looking at his mate hungrily, noting the lust blown eyes, kiss swollen lips, and generally debauched look of his mate.

“Are you sure, love?” Spencer asked.

“Yes…yes…please take me…fuck me…Spencer…Please.” Aaron begged, trying to pull him down.

“Yes.” Spencer breathed as he flipped open the tube of lube and liberally coated his fingers with it. He stroked gently at his mate’s tightly furled hole, driving Aaron wild. Gently he pushed the tip of one finger past the guarding muscles as he moved to lick and suck at the head of Aaron’s cock to distract him from the stretch. He knew that it was probably Aaron’s first time and moved gently to open his mate up, slowly increasing from one finger to two and moving to brush at this mate’s prostate causing Aaron to cry out and push down on his fingers.

“Spencer…need you…please,” Aaron moaned, even as Spencer removed his fingers from his mate. Soon Aaron felt the blunt head of Spencer’s cock at his entrance.

“Oh,” he sighed as Spencer slowly pushed his way into his body, thrusting gently, moving deeper with each thrust till he was fully seated in Aaron’s body. The initial burn soon turned into a pleasure he had never felt before and Aaron moved to push down on Spencer.

“Move…please move…fuck me.” He gasped. Spencer set up a slow, steady pace, taking care to brush Aaron’s prostate on every thrust which was quickly driving Aaron to distraction. He was so close to coming so quickly and was only holding on by the barest thread.

“So...Close…need…” Aaron moaned and Spencer sped up his thrusts to an almost brutal pace that Aaron was sure he would have hand shaped bruises on his hips but he didn’t care. All he could think was that he needed more of this man, as much as he could get would never be enough.

Moving together in synchrony as if they had always been and always would, they chased their mutual orgasms until they came together as Aaron felt Spencer empty himself inside him even as he spurted his seed between them. They lay together, coming down from their mutual high.

After a little while, Spencer got up and moved to the bathroom to wash up. He brought out a wash cloth and cleaned Aaron up, then tossed it towards the bathroom and lay down next to Aaron gathering the other man into his arms. He drew the blankets over them.

“Sleep love, I’ll be here in the morning,” Spencer said, pressing a kiss into his mate’s hair. Aaron looked up and smiled as he leaned up for a kiss before settling down to sleep. Soon Spencer felt Aaron’s breathing even out in sleep and he let the sounds of his sleeping mate soothe him into sleep as well.

*************************************************************************

Aaron woke early the next morning feeling happier than he had ever been, with a sense of warmth and comfort surrounding him. As he snuggled further into his pillow, unwilling to wake up just yet, he felt his pillow moving and a soft chuckle sounded in his ear causing him to recall the events of the previous night and the mesmerizing man who had made love to him. He slowly opened his eyes looking up into beautiful hazel eyes that looked at him with such affection and amusement that he felt his breath catch and he completely failed to note the lack of a heartbeat under his ear. Without second guessing himself, he stretched up to place a gentle kiss on those temptingly plush lips, which the other man returned quickly turning the kiss passionate. The desperation of last night seemed to have made a return as Aaron mapped the inside of Spencer’s mouth with his tongue, mindful of the man’s strangely sharp teeth and Spencer responded by sucking on his tongue pulling a whimper of need from the dark haired man.

“God Aaron, what you do to me.” Spencer gasped as they separated, both men breathless even as Spencer proceeded to roll them over so he was looming over the other man, his body barely brushing the other’s providing just enough friction to Aaron’s cock to inflame his senses but not enough to satisfy. The vampire kissed and nibbled his way down Aaron’s neck to his chest being careful not to pierce the skin since he didn’t think it would be healthy for Aaron to donate any more blood so quickly, but God how he hungered for the man in every sense of the word.

Sinking his hands into the softness of Spencer’s curls Aaron arched into his touch when he felt Spencer suck and nip at his nipples. Desperate to make the other man come undone before he did, Aaron took Spencer by surprise and rolled them over till he was on top.

“My turn,” he stated, smirking at the surprise on his lover’s face. Aaron wasted no time exploring Spencer’s body with his hands and mouth. Every inch of skin on Spencer’s chest was kissed and licked even as his hands moved lower stroking the outsides of his thighs. Aaron was determined to learn all the ways to make this beautiful man beneath him come undone and make the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard. Never in all his life had Aaron felt so uninhibited and aroused with a lover and he was loath for it to end soon.

Taking his time, he explored every inch of Spencer’s skin, paying special attention to the man’s nipples causing him to moan and gasp under him. Slowly he moved downwards licking the man’s glory trail causing Spencer to squirm and his cock to bump into Aaron’s chin. Carefully avoiding touching the throbbing cock that begged for his attention, Aaron moved downwards nipping and licking at the dents in Spencer’s hips and further downwards, kissing and sucking marks into the beautiful pale flesh of his inner thighs and calves until he reached his feet where he suckled on his toes, making Spencer arch up and beg.

“Please Aaron…Please…Don’t tease love…” Hearing his lover’s voice so deep and hoarse with need caused Aaron to surge up and kiss Spencer with a desperation that was returned in a clash of lips, tongue, and teeth. As they kissed Spencer moved his hands downwards to cup Aaron’s ass and rub a finger across his hole making Aaron tear his mouth away and moan.

“Yes, please. Spencer, I need you now. I’m still loose from last night. Please, no waiting I want to be able to feel you all day.” Aaron gasped trying to push down on the finger that had just breached him. Spencer could feel that his lover was telling the truth as he could feel how easily Aaron’s hole allowed his fingers entry.

“If you are sure, love,” Spencer said and with a quick nod from Aaron he slicked himself up, lined himself up and gently lowered the other man onto his cock making them both moan at the feeling. After giving Aaron a few moments to adjust to the feeling he began to thrust up into him. Aaron gasped feeling the strength and power in the man under him causing his already hard cock to swell even more and tried to keep pace with his lover, meeting thrust for thrust as they raced each other to their orgasms. They came within seconds of each other, the clenching of Aaron’s muscles around his cock causing Spencer to spill over the edge as well.

Aaron collapsed on top of Spencer, the intensity of his orgasm causing him to black out for a little while. As awareness returned to him he felt himself being gently cleaned with a damp cloth. He tugged at the hand that was cleaning him and heard Spencer laugh and move to spoon Aaron. Aaron moved to make himself comfortable with his head on Spencer’s chest and as he drifted back to sleep, he felt a kiss being brushed across his forehead and fell asleep smiling softly.

As they were dozing off comfortably, they were jerked from sleep by the ringing of Spencer’s phone. Swearing softly, he answered.

“Reid…Another one?...Ok, I’ll be down in a few.”

Cursing mentally at the bad timing, Spencer turned to Aaron who was looking at him with sleepy puzzlement.

“I’m sorry love, but I have to go. Duty calls. Can we meet up tonight after work? We really need to talk about this,” Spencer said as he extricated himself from the bed and started dressing as fast as he could.

Aaron was shocked at how disappointed he was by the fact that their time together was cut short.

“It's ok. I understand. What is it you do anyway?” Aaron asked, not willing to commit just yet to meeting later.

“Oh, didn’t I say?” asked Spencer, continuing to get dressed. He pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to Aaron.

“Call me later? We really do need to talk,” Spencer continued as he got his gun out of the safe and strapped it on. When Aaron nodded Spencer swooped in for what was supposed to be a chaste peck but quickly turned hot and messy. Groaning, he pulled away reluctantly, dotting another kiss on Aaron’s forehead and with a quick, “See you later,” he was gone.

Finally looking down at the card in his hand, Dr. Spencer Reid, it said, Behavioral Analysis Unit. Aaron had heard of them,  a unit of Elite FBI agents who hunted serial killers. He had once thought of joining the FBI himself but Haley had talked him out of it. He felt a frisson of fear go through him at the thought of his slender and delicate looking lover confronting a deranged killer and was surprised by the level of concern for the man he had only known for a night.

The whole night was completely out of character for Aaron. He had never even dreamt of an attraction as strong as he had felt for Spencer and now he found himself feeling concern and affection for the man. He looked down at his soulmate mark and saw it was unchanged, still showing a zero denoting that his soulmate was dead. It had been that way all his life and had caused Aaron endless heartache as a child. He had managed to make peace with the fact that he would never meet his soulmate and made a life for himself with Haley whose soulmate had died when they were in high school.

Shaking his head at the strangeness of the night and vowing to put it out of his mind, he got out of bed himself and dressed as he would have just enough time to go home and get changed before he had to go to work.  

~*~

Spencer was sitting in the conference room that the locals had given them for their use and looking at the map trying to figure out a pattern to the unsub’s hunting grounds and absently rubbing at his own soulmate mark as he found his mind wandering back to Aaron and the night they had spent together. He was not sure what he was supposed to do with a human soulmate, at least it explained why his mark was a question mark.

Still, a human soulmate was a complication he didn’t need and added to that his mate was married, there was a shit load of complications in and of itself. He really needed to talk to Maeve soon, maybe his sire would be able to help him figure out a way to sever the bond without hurting either of them. His entire being cringed at the very thought of severing the bond but he brushed it off and refocused on the case.

Morgan came up behind him, slapping him on the back and saying, “What’s up pretty-boy? You seem distracted.”

“Nothing…just thinking…thanks for covering for me with Gideon last night. I really needed that.” Spencer answered deflecting the question.

“No problem, I know how you get when you need to feed and we need you at your best when we are hunting this psycho,” Morgan said with a shudder as he focused on the pictures of the crime scenes.

Morgan was Spencer’s best friend and the only one on his team who knew that Spencer was not technically alive. He had found out by accident when an unsub had shot Spencer in the heart and Spencer hadn’t been able to brush it off or lie to him convincingly enough. After freaking out for a while and questioning Spencer’s diet, he had come around and helped Spencer keep his secret from the rest of the team. It was remembering this fact that finally swayed Spencer into confiding in his friend.

“I think I met my soulmate last night,” Spencer said, looking sideways at Morgan.

“Way to go Pretty-boy! So is she a hot vampire lady? Did you get lucky last night?” Morgan said grinning from ear to ear.

“No, he was human and married and yeah we did the deed last night,” Spencer said sighing unhappily.

“Oh man, that sucks…married and human. How is that even possible? People don’t marry anyone other than their soulmates, not unless…” Morgan trailed off looking at Spencer.

“Yeah, unless their soulmate is dead. Which I am technically.” Spencer said staring at his feet.

“I’m so sorry Reid. That must be terrible…but wait you said that you got lucky last night. Oh man, you two cheated on his wife didn’t you. Oh man…oh man…this really sucks for you both. You are gonna have to talk to him and explain the whole “v” word thing to him now, aren’t you?” Morgan asked, looking concerned for his friend.

“Yeah, this sucks. I was thinking of calling Maeve and maybe she has a way to you know…s-s-sever the bond,” Spencer said, faltering over even the word.

“Look at you Kid. You can’t even say it without cringing. I don’t think it’s possible to do that.”

“Not a kid, thank you very much. You do realize I’m older than you by several decades. And you had never heard of vampires either till you met me either,” Spencer said stubbornly

“Yeah, yeah…you are very well preserved for an old man.” Morgan ruffled his hair and he continued as the other man brushed his hand away. “It’s true I didn’t believe in Vampires till you told me about it. Don’t be in such a hurry to sever the bond, Reid. Give him a chance, besides it’s not just you, It’s his choice too. You should explain the whole vampire/soulmate thing to him and see what he says. He might surprise you.” Morgan said trying to cheer his friend up.

“Yeah? Before or after he tries to commit me and/or himself to the insane asylum?” Spencer said morosely.

“Come on now. I took the news ok didn’t I? Maybe he’ll be fine with it too. Go talk to Maeve. Maybe she can talk some sense into you.” Morgan said nudging Spencer as he stood next to him. Before either of them could say anything else, Gideon came in and they became engrossed in the case again.

~*~

By lunchtime, they had made good progress on the case and they had a few promising leads that the local LEOs were better suited to pursuing. Gideon had given them all an hour to get some food and take a well-deserved break, away from the case to clear their heads a little, so Spencer decided to use the time to call Maeve.

He stepped out of the precinct and pulled out his phone dialing Maeve’s number. When she answered the sound of her smooth contralto gave him a sense of peace he had been missing. His sire always had that effect on him, no matter what was happening, she could calm him down. He was glad that she was still so much a part of his life even though he didn’t see her much anymore thanks to his job.

        When they first met Maeve had been lonely and unhappy and she had taken a chance and turned Spencer who had been close to death at the time, dying of an obscure genetic disorder that they still did not have a cure for. Neither of them had regretted the choice they had made that day. They had spent a few of decades together as a couple before they decided to go their separate ways but they still kept in touch.

A few years ago Maeve had found her mate in a beautiful vampire by the name of Serena and they were very happy together. Maeve had believed that her soulmate was dead and until she herself had become a vampire she had had no hope of ever meeting her soulmate. Spencer had liked Serena when he had met her but he hadn’t spent much time with the love birds since they had gotten together because his job kept him pretty busy. Every few years he changed names and jobs so that nobody noticed that he didn’t age or change.

“Spencer, it’s been a while. How have you been?” Maeve greeted, her smooth voice filled with a happiness Spencer had been hearing more and more since she met Serena.

“I’m ok…actually, no…I’m not…I don’t know what to do, Maeve. This whole situation is just screwing with my head and I really need you to help me and-” Spencer started rambling before Maeve cut him off.

“Spencer…Spencer…slow down, little one. What’s the matter? What happened?” Maeve asked, the concern for her friend evident in her voice.

“I…I think I met my soulmate. He’s human and married and I don’t know what to do. We…we slept together. I helped him cheat on his wife…HIS WIFE for god’s sake…He’s not even gay! What am I gonna do?” Spencer wailed.

“Slow down, Spence. First off, congratulations on finding him. Also technically, you aren’t gay either. He’s probably bisexual just like you. As for his wife and him being human, yes that must suck but I think your only option is to explain it all to him, love. It’s the only way you can both move forward.” Maeve said hoping that her words would reach him and help comfort him.

“But he’s married. How is he going to explain it to his wife if he asks her for a divorce?” Spencer asked.

“That will be up to him. All you can do is explain it to him and be there for him through it all. I have faith that it will all work out Spencer. Just talk to him.” Maeve said encouragingly.

“And what do I do when he tries to commit me to an asylum when I explain that I’m a vampire? Or worse runs from me in fear?” Spencer asked still despondent.

“I’m sure he will not run from you or commit you, Spencer. Cheer up. Talk to him.” Maeve said.

“It might be simpler just to s-s-s-sever the b-b-b-bond,” Spencer stuttered.

“If you can’t even say it then I don’t think you can do it. In all my centuries on this earth, I have never heard of the bond being severed. Just talk to him Spencer, please.” Maeve said now worried that Spencer might try to do something reckless.  

“Alright, fine.” Spencer capitulated, “I’ll talk to him, but you are gonna break me out if he has me committed.”

“Yes, I will definitely do that.” Maeve laughed, relieved that at least for now Spencer seemed to be alright. She just hoped that things worked out for her young friend.

They hung up and Spencer went to find something to eat, the talk with Maeve having helped him calm down a bit. He vowed to find Aaron once the case was over and talk the whole thing out with him. He would be as patient as Aaron needed him to be so Aaron could settle things with his wife and move on with him. It hurt him to think that they would be hurting someone who had done them no wrong but there was nothing else they could do. It would be practically impossible for them to live apart now that they had found each other.

                                            ~*~

Aaron rushed home and stripped hurriedly to get into the shower. He had not been able to bring himself to shower in Spencer’s room after the other man had left. His mind was racing. He couldn’t believe that he had cheated on Haley like that but there was just something about Spencer. It was like his body and soul were tuned to him and he was powerless to resist. He craved him on a level that he had never felt before for anyone and he knew that he would probably be calling Spencer again tonight despite his best intentions. He couldn’t even bring himself to throw the card away, gently stroking over the name before putting it away carefully in his wallet.

As he got out of the shower, he caught sight of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His body was covered with marks and bruises and he found he quite liked the reminder, the feeling of being claimed that it gave him. He pressed lightly on the bruise on his neck enjoying the light ache of it before shaking himself out of his meditative state and rushing to get ready so he wouldn’t be late for work, making sure to apply concealer to the bruises on his neck as he didn’t want questions.

Aaron grabbed a cup of coffee from his usual coffee shop on his way to work and barely managed to make it to work in time, which was actually late for him. He wasn’t surprised when a few minutes after he had settled himself behind his desk sorting through the files and folders that required his attention Dave poked his head into the office and smirked at him. Dave was his oldest friend and had been his mentor when he first joined the DA’s office.

“Hey Aaron, we lost track of you last night? What happened?” Dave asked walking into the office and making himself comfortable in the visitor’s chair.

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, uncovering a hickey in the process and causing Dave to stare in shock. As Aaron was wondering what to say to him, and how to explain what he himself didn’t understand he noticed the direction of Dave’s glance and reddened to the roots of his hair.

“It’s not what you think,” Aaron said blushing and averting his eyes.

“So Haley came back early and you had enthusiastic reunion sex?” Dave asked sardonically.

“Um…I…no.” Aaron faltered, looking guilty and embarrassed.

“Yeah, didn’t think so. So? What, did you pick up some tramp at the club last night? It’s not like you Aaron. I really expected better from you.” Dave said his confusion making him angry.

“Don’t you dare call Spencer a tramp,” Aaron exclaimed, a little taken aback by his defense of the younger man, “He’s not some bimbo.” He finished lamely.

“He? Aaron? I think you are gonna have to explain it to me.” Dave said looking surprised and sagging against the chair. He was floored by the fact that his friend who he thought he knew very well had not only cheated on his wife but done it with a man.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Dave. I can’t even explain it to myself. I was just sitting there drinking and I saw him…and it was like we were just drawn to each other. I shook his hand and I couldn’t let go. We…we had sex in the back room of the club. None of this sounds like me, I know. I’ve been trying to think of an explanation. Some way he could have drugged me or something but he was nowhere near my drink and it was too soon after he introduced himself for any drug to work. I…I don’t know.” Aaron rambled confusion evident on his face.

Dave sat back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face, trying to make sense of what his friend was telling me.

“Do…do you think it’s possible that your soulmate mark is mistaken somehow?” Dave asked hesitantly, “Because the way you are describing it sounds exactly like the first meeting of soulmates.”

“You think it’s possible?” Aaron asked looking up hopefully from where he had been staring despondently at his desk.

“Maybe,” Dave temporized, “How do you feel about him now that he’s not with you?”

“God it’s torture. I can’t stop thinking about him. I desperately want to call him and it is taking every bit of control I have not to do it. The only thing stopping me is that doing it might put him in danger.” Aaron said putting his head in his hands.

“Danger?” Dave asked.

“Yeah, he works for the BAU. They are in town hunting that madman who’s been on the news.” Aaron said not removing his head from his hands, “And I’m worried sick about him getting hurt or worse. What is wrong with me? One night of admittedly spectacular sex shouldn’t make me such a mess should it?” He asked plaintively

Dave started grinning even if his worry for his friend hadn’t quite faded.

“I’m sure of it. He’s your soulmate. You need to talk to him as soon as possible.” Dave said.

“I really hope you are right. But if he is my soul mate then what about Hayley?” Aaron asked rubbing his forehead desultorily

“I don’t know but you are going to have to talk to him soon. Has your secondary mark appeared yet?” Dave asked.

“Secondary mark?” Aaron said looking up quizzically.

“Yeah, didn’t you pay attention in school? Within 24 hours of sleeping with your soulmate matching secondary marks appear on both your wrists covering the original mark.” Dave said revealing his own intricate swirling design that covered his original mark.

“Oh right. I never really paid attention to that stuff. It was too painful.” Aaron said unbuttoning his cuffs and removing the leather bracelet he used to keep his mark covered at all times. He stared dumbly down at the purple swirls that had appeared on his wrist in shock, even after what Dave had said he hadn’t really believed it.

“Congratulations, Aaron. I’m so happy for you.” Dave said moving to stand next to Aaron and patting him on his back.

“I…how…what? How is this even possible...my mark?” Aaron faltered still staring at the mark and stroking it gently with his other hand.

“I don’t know how it’s possible but you are gonna have to talk to what’s his name…Spencer? And not to ruin your buzz but what are you going to say to Haley?” Dave asked wincing at the thought of Aaron’s wife whom he had never been especially fond of and the feeling was mutual.

“Oh my god, Haley! She’s not going to take this well, is she? How the hell do I explain it to her? Honey, I’m sorry but the soulmate I thought was dead is actually not and I found him? Yeah,…she’s not going to be happy with me.” Aaron said flinching at the thought of the things his wife would probably say to him. He knew that Haley had not been faithful to him but this was going to hurt her regardless and he didn’t look forward to the scene she would cause.

“Well, you are going to have to talk to both of them. They both need to know what you are going to do.” Dave said, “So this Spencer of yours works for the BAU? You don’t mean Dr. Spencer Reid? Gideon’s protégé? Well well well can’t say you don’t have good taste.” he continued smirking at his friend.

“You’ve met him? You know him? When?” Aaron asked eagerly.

“I have. I’m surprised you haven’t met him before actually. The man is an actual certified genius according to Gideon, IQ of 187, eidetic memory and more degrees than you can count.” Dave said a tinge of awe in his voice, “And a very beautiful young man if I remember right.” He finished smirking slyly at his friend.

“Oh. I had no idea.” Aaron said blushing furiously, pleased to hear that his soulmate was so accomplished even if he did worry that such a man might find him a little lacking. He reminded himself that the man _was_ his soulmate and he wasn’t too shabby intelligence wise either.

“Ok, I’ll leave you to get on with your day. You might want to cover up your neck some if you don’t want questions.” Dave said as he left the office causing Aaron to blush again and fumble for the tube of Haley’s makeup he had brought with him for just this purpose since the hickey was too high up to be covered by his collar and it was too warm for a scarf.

                                            ~*~

Aaron fidgeted nervously with the card as he wondered if he should call Spencer or just send him a text. He was unaccountably nervous about meeting Spencer again. Finally, he sent him a quick text about waiting for him at the hotel bar where Spencer was staying after work and headed there without waiting for a reply.

        As he was parking the car in the hotel lot, he heard his phone signal a message and eagerly checked his messages as soon as he was parked to find that Spencer had texted him back saying he would meet him there in half an hour.

        Half an hour went by and then an hour and there was no sign of Spencer. Repeated messages to Spencer’s phone got no reply. Aaron worried that something had happened to Spencer or that he had been forgotten and as he waited Aaron fiddled with his wedding ring wondering what he had gotten himself into and if he was really going to go through with this and leave Haley, if he could really throw away years of friendship and marriage on something he wasn’t sure he quite believed yet.

Then he looked up and saw Spencer walking towards him and he knew that there was no way he would be able to live without him as all the need he had been burying with great difficulty all day came rushing back. Even the fear and anxiety that he had been feeling for the younger man was pushed to the background buried beneath the deep seated _need_ to just be with him, to hold him and touch him.

The smile on Spencer’s face as he spotted Aaron was incandescent and he hurried forwards apologizing as soon as he came within earshot.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, I got caught up in the case and it looked like we had a promising lead and I just couldn’t-” Spencer rambled.

“Spencer, Spencer…it’s ok…it’s fine. I understand. Catching that psycho comes first. I don’t mind waiting for you. Just maybe a call or a text to tell me you’ll be late next time?” Aaron said smiling at his mate thinking that the younger man’s rambling was endearing.

“Um…I…” Spencer faltered smiling back pleased at the thought that there might be a next time, “If you don’t mind could we take this upstairs to my room? Just talking I promise but I’d rather do it in private. We can order room service.”

“Ok, sure,” Aaron said finishing his drink and getting up from the table.

Spencer held out his hand and the other man took it like it was the most natural thing in the world, neither of them willing to go without touching any longer.

When they got to Spencer’s room the vampire found himself pushed up against the door and kissed stupid. He immediately kissed back, his arms coming up around Aaron to grip his hips and pull him closer.

Gathering all his hard won control, Spencer drew away to press their foreheads together, both of them panting as they stood pressed together.

“We need to talk,” Spencer said as he ran his hands up the other man’s back and into his hair soothing as much as arousing.

“Ok,” Aaron agreed, pulling away still holding onto Spencer’s hands as he reached up to stroke one perfect cheek.

“Sit down Aaron,” Spencer said leading the other man towards the bed, then changing his mind and pushing him gently towards the chair.

Once the other man was sitting down still holding on to Spencer’s hand as neither man was willing to completely break contact with the other after so long apart, Spencer carefully undid the strap of the bracelet that covered his soulmate mark revealing a mark to match Aaron’s new secondary mark. Aaron looked in awe at the mark stroking it gently before bringing it to his lips to kiss. The lawyer then undid his own bracelet to reveal his own mark which Spencer likewise kissed.

“I can’t believe you’re my soulmate and you’re not dead,” Aaron said still gently stroking Spencer’s mark.

“I am your soulmate love, but there is something you should know about me. I am technically dead.”  Spencer said hesitantly.

“Don’t joke about this Spencer. You know how long I’ve mourned you? My mark said you were already dead and I had to live with the pain of believing that I would never find my soulmate all my life.” Aaron said getting angry that Spencer might joke about something like this, gripping Spencer’s hand harder.

“I’m not joking Aaron. I have technically been dead for nearly a century. I…I’m a vampire, Aaron.” Spencer said wincing slightly in anticipation of his mate’s reaction and Aaron didn’t disappoint.

“Don’t Spencer…don't joke about this. I can’t believe you...” Aaron got up and paced in front of him as he ranted.

“Aaron, Aaron stop, listen to me…see look at me. Please.” Spencer pleaded taking hold of Aaron’s arm as he came closer to him and bringing his palm up to lie over his heart.

“Spencer…” Aaron said uncertainly tugging lightly on his hand to free it but Spencer didn’t let go, he pressed the palm of Aaron’s hand down over his heart.

“Feel Aaron…listen if you must. I have no heartbeat. My skin is cooler than a normal humans. I have fangs. You cut yourself on them last night.” Spencer said, his eyes pleading with Aaron to listen and not freak out. He was determined to not take anything Aaron said to him about vampires personally and to be as patient and understanding as possible but it was hard when all he wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and never let go.

Aaron stared disbelievingly at his hand where it was pressed against Spencer’s chest, he could feel the cool temperature of Spencer’s skin and he couldn’t feel a heartbeat. He leaned in and pressed his ear against the vampire’s chest but he still couldn’t hear anything. He straightened slowly a dawning expression of shock and fear on his face before he turned and fled to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up the entire contents of his stomach down the toilet.

Spencer’s heart cracked at the sound of his mate retching in the bathroom. He had not expected it to be this difficult. Morgan hadn’t taken the news this badly but he supposed it was a bit different when you found out that your mate was technically dead. It hurt so unbelievably much to wonder if his mate would ever accept him as he was or would turn away from him in disgust. Unsure whether he should follow Aaron or just leave him be he stood in the doorway of the bathroom shifting uneasily from foot to foot and fidgeting to prevent himself from reaching out and touching Aaron.

Aaron was terrified, he had slept with a dead man, his mate was dead, his mate probably drank blood, his blood to be exact. He wasn’t sure what that meant for them, would Spencer want to turn him into a vampire as well? Would he not and allow Aaron to age normally while he stayed the same? Would he need to drink Aaron’s blood every night? Would he kill him now that he knew his secret? He remembered Spencer biting him several times last night and sucking on the bites, had that been Spencer feeding on him? That had admittedly been quite pleasurable but he wasn’t sure how much of that his body could take without him dying.

When Aaron had finished throwing up he shakily stood up and splashed some water on his face from taps over the sink before turning to look at the man who was looking at him warily from the doorway. The mixture of pain and fear he saw in Spencer’s eyes was what finally convinced him to at least listen to what he had to say.

“You’re really a vampire?” He said slowly staying where he was and not moving any closer to the other man despite every instinct screaming at him to touch Spencer.

“I really am. Before you ask, yes I drink human blood to survive but I don’t usually need much, just a few milliliters a week that I can take from either the same person or different people and even if it is from the same person it’s not enough to cause them any inconvenience. I haven’t actually killed anyone like that since I was a fledgling and lost control that one time.” Spencer said hurriedly trying to reassure Aaron that he was safe and not in any danger.

“Um…can I?” Aaron asked gesturing to be let out of the bathroom as it felt odd to be having this conversation there.

“Oh um sure. Of course.” Spencer said quickly moving aside so Aaron could walk out. The dark haired lawyer backed towards the chair next to the bed before deciding that it might be better to just stand so he stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Spencer.

“So you really are dead. The mark didn’t lie. What does that mean for us exactly?” Aaron asked uncomfortably.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Spencer said quickly causing Aaron to look up quickly with pain in his eyes. Spencer raised his hands in a placating gesture, “What I mean is that it doesn’t have to change anything for you. I am not going to drink from you or change you without your consent. It’s actually forbidden to change someone without their consent among my kind.” Spencer continued.

“Are…are there a lot of you?” Aaron asked studying Spencer as he spoke looking for signs of deception and finding none. Despite his initial fears, he was finding that something deep within him trusted Spencer and believed everything he said.

“Vampires?” Spencer asked and at Aaron’s nod, “Yeah there are a few hundred around the world. We are usually solitary creatures preferring to stay in our own territories for the most part.” He continued.

“Oh,” Aaron said in a small voice trying to wrap his head around this new reality.

“The movies got it all mostly wrong. While direct sunlight can be draining if we stay out in it a long time it doesn’t bother us too much in the short term. Garlic and crosses don’t have any effect on us and stakes hurt but don’t slow us down much.” Spencer said.

“So you are indestructible? Do you sparkle?” Aaron asked a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the funny side of the situation now that he was beginning to relax a little with Spencer’s reassurances.

Spencer laughed the relief he felt at Aaron’s smile making it seem funnier than it actually was as he said, “No we don’t sparkle.” Before he doubled up laughing.

Aaron smiled, his mate’s laughter was infectious and he found himself chuckling along as he watched Spencer laugh and giggle holding on to his sides. Sobering slowly Spencer answered the first part of Aaron’s query, “Not really indestructible, beheading and fire can kill me but otherwise, I can heal most wounds given time and blood.”

“So stay away from fire and sharp object then hmm?” Aaron said smiling at his mate as he slowly began to believe that maybe, just maybe this could actually work between them, “I must admit it makes me worry about you a little less out there chasing psychopaths.”

“I promise. You were worried about me?” Spencer said smiling back and reaching out a tentative hand towards his mate, relaxing completely when Aaron took it nodding shyly in answer.

He slowly pulled Aaron towards him giving him plenty of time to resist if he wanted before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Aaron didn’t resist the kiss but he didn’t deepen it, pulling away when the kiss was done to bury his face in Spencer’s neck and inhale his scent. It hadn’t been that long since he had been in Spencer’s arms but he found he had missed it even in that short time. There was no way he would ever be able to let this man go no matter what horrible secrets he learned about this man.

This knowledge of his own weakness scared him and he shuddered causing Spencer to tighten his arms around him reassuringly and Aaron relaxed again. Despite everything he trusted Spencer and he was coming to like and admire this man…vampire whatever he was more with every minute.

Still, within the circle of his arms, Aaron looked into Spencer’s eyes and asked, “So how exactly do we make this work between us? I’m still married.”

“I know,” Spencer said a grimace of pain of his face at the thought of his mate with anyone else.

“Hey now, don’t be like that. I’m going to have to tell her something. And I really doubt she’s going to let me get a divorce easily.” Aaron said stroking Spencer’s cheek gently. He really could not bear to see any pain in Spencer’s eyes.

“So you are leaving her?” Spencer asked the hope shining through his voice.

“Of course I’m leaving her, for a genius you can be quite stupid sometimes. As if I could let you go and I doubt either of you would be willing to share like that.” Aaron said smiling and placing a kiss on Spencer’s forehead.

“How do you know I’m a genius? Been looking me up have you?” Spencer asked grinning at his mate.

“I didn’t have to. Apparently, you know a friend of mine…Rossi? We work together in the DA’s office.” Aaron said smiling back.

“Of course you’re a lawyer. I should have guessed. Yeah, I’ve met Rossi, he’s Gideon’s friend.” Spencer said chuckling.

“Hey, what do you mean you should have guessed? Do I give off some kind of lawyerly aura or something?” Aaron asked pretending offense and making Spencer laugh.

“That suit, what else could you be?” Spencer said still holding Aaron close and running his hands up and down the man’s back.

“I still have a ton of questions and we really do have a ton of stuff to work out between us but darling I find I really don’t care about that right now. All I really want to do is kiss you and learn what drives you wild and take you apart a little at a time. I have been craving the taste of your skin on my tongue since the last time I tasted you. May I?” Aaron asked sinking to his knees and pausing before unbuttoning Spencer’s trousers.

Spencer swallowed thickly at the sight of Aaron down on his knees in front of him and nodded not trusting his tongue to form words right now. Aaron quickly undid his belt and trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers freeing the vampire’s cock that was already half hard.

Aaron leaned forwards and took the tip in his mouth swirling his tongue and dipping it into the slit to lap at the tip before taking it fully in his mouth till the root and swallowing around the head as it rose and filled in his mouth making him gag a little.

He loved the taste of Spencer on his tongue. Aaron continued to bob his head and suck on the now completely hard cock in his mouth as his hand rolled and caressed Spencer’s balls making the man moan and bury his hands in Aaron’s short dark hair, hips bucking despite his best intentions.

Aaron choked and pulled off with a pop a string of saliva still connecting his lips to the hard cock he had been sucking. Spencer moved his hand from Aaron’s hair to cup his jaw and draw him upwards kissing him with all the passion in his heart as his deft fingers undressed the other man quickly removing his shirt and undoing his trousers quickly discarding his own clothing as well until both men were standing there panting into each other’s mouths as they pressed together from chest to groin grinding against each other and moaning in unison.

“God you feel so good. I’ve been missing you all day…So much…want you…so much.” Aaron gasped as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Spencer’s back before moving down to cup his ass and pull him closer brushing their cocks together making them both moan.

“Me too Aaron…uuuuunnnngh Aaron” Spencer moaned as Aaron took them both together in his hands and started to stroke them, throwing his head back and crying out as the pleasure built between them.

“L-l-lube” Aaron managed to gasp out as he continued stroking.

“Table.” Spencer gasped even as his knees gave way and he sagged against the other man burying his face against the other man’s neck and breathing him in, licking and sucking at the skin there.

Aaron gasped, “Yes, yes, bite me, drink my blood, please Spencer.”

“Can’t, not safe.” Spencer moaned even as Aaron pouted at the words.

Spencer reached out behind him to the bedside table and felt for the tube of lube he had put there last night finding it and pressing it into Aaron’s hand.

“Will you fuck me, Aaron?” Spencer asked as Aaron coated his fingers in lube causing Aaron’s fingers to slip on the tube and drop it as he looked up quickly meeting Spencer’s eyes.

“Really?” He asked pupils blown black with desire.

“Please,” Spencer said stroking Aaron’s face and moving closer to kiss him tenderly.

Aaron smiled and gently toppled Spencer onto the bed following after to kneel between the vampire’s legs. He gently prepared the man beneath him before replacing his fingers with his cock and pressing in gently till he was balls deep inside Spencer making both of them moan at the sensation.

Slowly they moved together finding their rhythm speeding up as they chased their mutual orgasms. Aaron moved his hand to stroke Spencer’s cock in time with his thrusts making Spencer moan and writhe in pleasure as he came spurting come over his flat stomach. The feeling of Spencer’s wall clenching around him as he came was enough to send Aaron over the edge as well and he came quickly crying out Spencer’s name.

Spent they collapsed together onto the bed side by side trying to catch their breath. They lay curled together for a while dozing before Aaron reluctantly got out of bed to clean up. He brought a wash cloth out of the bathroom and cleaned himself and Spencer up before curling up in the other man’s arms.

“What did you mean when you said it wasn’t safe for you to drink my blood?” Aaron asked quietly turning his head to look up at his mate.

“I took quite a lot from you yesterday, didn’t want to take any chances of taking too much. I don’t think I could bear it if I hurt you that way by accident.” Spencer said tracing Aaron’s cheekbone with one long finger, “If you eat properly and drink plenty of fluids then maybe we can do that tomorrow. Would you like that?” Spencer continued smiling down into his mate’s eyes.

“It-it felt really good when you did it last night. At least that’s what I’m assuming you were doing when you gave me all these hickeys.” Aaron said blushing furiously, “Thanks for that by the way, I had to use Haley’s makeup to cover it up today.” He said poking Spencer and causing both men to grin until the mention of Haley sunk in and both men rapidly sobered.

“When is she coming back?” Spencer asked quietly running a soothing hand down Aaron’s back.

“She should be back by tomorrow evening at the latest. She hasn’t exactly been the most faithful of wives but this is going to hurt her.” Aaron said.

Spencer’s arm tightened around the lawyer for a second as anger surged through him at the thought of Haley hurting this wonderful man by cheating on him. He knew that for Aaron would never have cheated on Haley if it wasn’t for the fact that they were soulmates.

“It’s all right. I always knew and honestly it only hurt the first time. Since then it’s been nothing more than a mild annoyance. I should probably have left her years ago but I didn’t think there was anything better out there for me. What is going to hurt her is the fact that I found you, my soulmate when hers is dead. He died when we were in high school.” Aaron said dotting a quick kiss on Spencer’s chest.

“You have something; you will always have me if you want me,” Spencer vowed.

“I do, want you that is, always,” Aaron said awkwardly curling closer to Spencer as he spoke.

“So….how is this going to work between us? Do you want me to turn you or do you want to stay human?” Spencer asked hesitantly.

“If I stay human I will age and die one day while you stay the same, I could never do that to you. Once I’ve divorced Haley you can change me. I meant what I said, I want you for always and I never want to live without you.” Aaron said determinedly.

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Spencer asked eagerly

“Well it’s bad enough I look a decade older than you when you are in fact older than me, how much older by the way?” Aaron asked quizzically.

“Let’s just say that I’m older by more than a decade and leave it like that shall we?” Spencer said grinning.

“Oh, shy about our age are we?” Aaron teased grinning back at his mate a fond look on his face.

“Anyway….back to the matter at hand. You’re sure you want to do this? The first six months after the change are not pleasant, as you learn to control your blood lust and your enhanced senses, strength, and speed.” Spencer said seriously.

“So you are stronger, faster and have better senses than the average human?” Aaron asked.

“I tell him he’s going to have a tough time and what does he get from that sentence? I have superpowers.” Spencer said rolling his eyes and throwing his arms up in mock defeat still smiling at Aaron.

“I’ve already made my decision. I don’t usually change my mind once I’ve made it up so that doesn’t matter. I know you’ll take care of me, keep me from hurting myself or anyone else.” Aaron said smiling softly at Spencer.

“Do- do you want me to come with you to talk to Haley?” Spencer asked.

“No that might make it worse. Let me just talk to her and see how it goes tomorrow. Either way, I’ll come and meet you at the station after it’s done?” Aaron said.

“You better. I’ll look forward to it.” Spencer said squeezing Aaron, “Let’s get some sleep now. We’re close to catching the sonofabitch who’s carving smiles into his victim’s faces, I know it and I’m betting that we’ll get a call in about a breakthrough pretty early.” Spencer said yawning and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“So your IQ, your memory….is that a vampire trait or just you?” Aaron asked.

“No that’s all me. Even as a human child I was smart, being a vampire just enhanced it a little.” Spencer said smiling even as his eyes drifted shut.

Watching his mate sleep Aaron soon drifted off himself as the events of the past couple of days caught up with him.

                                            ~*~

The next morning they parted ways the same as they had the day before, Spencer to the station to follow up on a new lead that had occurred to him in the night and Aaron to shower and change at home before heading into work. By mid-morning he was antsy and anxious about his upcoming talk with Haley and as soon as he got a text from her saying that she was home he gave up and with a quick word to Dave to cover for him he left to get it over with.

When he reached home he greeted her with an anxious smile and after sitting down to lunch together he finally blurted out his news. He explained to her how he had gone to the club with his colleagues and met Spencer there and the instant connection between them. He showed her his secondary mark and told her he was very sorry but he was going to be leaving her. The only things he left out were the fact that Spencer was a vampire as he didn’t think it was his secret to tell.

Haley listened to him quietly with no expression on her face the only indication that she felt something was the crumpled napkin in her hands that was slowly being shredded to bits. When he was done she exploded.

“Well. I can’t say I didn’t expect it. It’s all very well for you. Found your bloody soulmate. You’ll go off with _him_ and live happily ever after and what about me then? I get to live alone, abandoned. Did you think of me even once when you were cheating on me with him?” She screamed her eyes spewing fire and disdain.

Hotch looked at her and wondered how he had ever thought she had been his friend when it was clear that all she ever thought of was herself.

“No. We didn’t think of you and for that I’m sorry but this is happening. I would like a divorce. Please don’t insult my intelligence by pretending that you haven’t been cheating on me for years.” Aaron said quietly.

“Oh, that makes it alright then does it? At least I would have never left you for any of them.” She snarled.

“Yes, and what a blessing that is.” Aaron snapped back as his temper was ignited in turn. Controlling his temper with great difficulty he got up and said, “I’ve said all I intend to say. There’s no use arguing about this. I’m leaving.” And he left to meet Spencer in the station.

As he drove to the station he was so consumed by the thought of finally being with Spencer without any lies or guilt that he didn’t notice Haley’s car following him. When he reached the station he saw Spencer smiling and talking to his teammates as they packed up some files. They had clearly had a very productive morning and caught their unsub.

When Spencer saw him he smiled and it caused a deep warmth to blossom in Aaron’s heart. It soothed the last broken edges that Haley’s rant had caused and without thinking, he walked forward and kissed him with all the passion and love he felt for this man he had known for only a few days.

Catcalls and whistles brought them back to earth and unwilling to let go of each other they linked arms as Spencer introduced him to his team. They were congratulated by his team who were very happy that Spencer had finally met his soulmate and despite teasing from Morgan managed to slip away together fairly quickly.

As they left the station Aaron caught a movement in the corner of his eye and saw Haley aiming a gun at Spencer and without a moment’s hesitation he stepped into the path of the bullet and took it to protect his love. Within minutes Haley was down tackled by a dozen cops who had been milling around the station and Aaron was cradled in Spencer’s arms as he bled out.

“No, Aaron, no. Why would you do this? You know I could have survived this easily.” Spencer whispered into Aaron’s hair as tears ran down his cheeks.

“I couldn’t bear to see you hurt my love. Couldn’t have her hurt the best thing in my life.” Aaron gasped around the pain burning through his chest threatening to suffocate him.

The shots fired drew the members of the BAU team out and Morgan ran towards where Spencer was cradling Aaron in his arms.

“Help me move him, Morgan. I’m going to change him. There’s no way I’m letting you go now that I’ve found you. You hear me.” Spencer snarled as Morgan moved to help Spencer carry Aaron into one of the SUV’s and he took the driver’s seat and drove away.

“Where do you want me to take you?” Morgan asked casting an anxious glance at his friend who was settling himself in the back seat near Aaron’s head.

“Just drive. If you come to a secluded spot you can stop.” Spencer said tersely.

“Now Aaron, stay with me. I’m going to turn you. Is that alright? Just nod if it is.” Spencer said and as Aaron gave a pained nod he bent his head and bit the other man draining him quickly to the point close to death before cutting his own wrist and holding it to Aaron’s mouth feeding his blood to the dying man. Aaron was weak at first but gradually picked up strength till he was holding on to Spencer’s hand himself and drinking deeply till Spencer broke his hold. The wounds sealed quickly and Spencer settled Aaron in his lap holding him down as he thrashed and moaned while Morgan cast anxious glances in the rearview mirror as he drove. Morgan finally found a secluded wooded area and parked the car there. Once the car was parked he turned around in his seat and watched as Aaron thrashed and Spencer held him down muttering reassurances into his ear with a pained expression on his face.

After about fifteen minutes of seizures Aaron stopped moving and lay completely still. While Spencer stroked his hair.

“Is he ok? Was that normal?” Morgan asked.

“Yes he’s fine. Just resting. When he wakes up he’ll be a newborn vampire.” Spencer said.

~*~

It took another half an hour before Aaron stirred and by that time Spencer and Morgan had come up with a tentative plan that they would put into action if Aaron agreed. They decided to stage it to look like Aaron had died so Haley would go to prison for what she had done. This didn’t sit right with Morgan but he didn’t think she should get away with what she had tried to do so he reluctantly agreed to go along with it.

Spencer put in a quick call to a vampire he knew in the Seattle area and got a supply of blood for the new born vampire who would need a lot of it in the first hours. He also managed to get the numbers of a couple of vampires who worked in the hospital and morgue who would help him fake Aaron’s death.

Morgan then drove the pair to the hospital where the vampire on call ushered them straight into a room in the ER that they kept for situations like this and he left them there to go back and tell the others the story that they had already agreed on. By the time Morgan had dropped them off and was getting ready to leave Aaron started waking up extremely hungry and watching the fledgling gorging himself on the blood bags that the local vampire had provided further helped convince Morgan that what they were doing as Aaron was in no condition to be around people and wouldn’t be for a long time to come.

Once Aaron had drunk his fill of a couple of bags of blood, temporarily calming his hunger pangs he was lucid enough to agree with Spencer’s plan having already discussed what it would be like once he had turned. The only person he would regret leaving behind in his old life was Rossi but having a life with Spencer more than made up for it.

Aaron spent the next few weeks alternating between a deathlike sleep and ravenous hunger and as after the first day Spencer could easily predict the times he would be asleep and hungry he managed to schedule the funeral and viewing around that. Aaron was quite amused to be planning his own funeral and helped as much as he was able.

Between Spencer and Morgan they managed to get Haley remanded to federal custody and then to a mental health facility where she would stay for the rest of her life.

Spencer quietly quit his job and moved away leaving his forwarding address with Morgan and his team let him go as they had no idea how to comfort him on the loss of his soulmate. He could not risk his old life catching up to him in any way and so he transported himself and Aaron to Europe to live for a few years.

Aaron and Spencer then established new identities and used them to travel around the world living in a place for a few weeks to a few years before moving on to the next place as their whims took them. They lived off a combination of Aaron’s money that he had inherited from his parents and Spencer’s for the first six months while Aaron was adjusting to his new life.

As soon as Aaron felt able to control his urges he set about building up his legal credentials taking courses in every country they stopped in so he could practice his chosen profession anywhere they lived while Spencer moved between professions with all the skill of the genius that he was.

The two men kept in sporadic contact with Morgan over his long life and were saddened when they heard of his eventual death of old age surrounded by his family. They took to maintaining a trust fund for Morgan’s offspring and their descendants in the wake of his death as a way of alleviating Spencer’s grief at the loss of his friend.

Aaron and Spencer travelled through the ears together sometimes with Maeve and Serena and sometimes by themselves. Their love kept them company through all the good times and the bad allowing them to stay together and strong through all the eventual fights and the problems that any couple faced and they were happy together for the rest of their unlife.

  
**The End.**


	2. Art

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/37777180864/in/album-72157689814211804/)


End file.
